


All Because of a Smear of Cream

by Almightylord



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cake, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Kink, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Ann thought no better way to spend a nice day than on the rooftop at lunch break with her boyfriend and a slice of cake.Perhaps she should have paid more attention to the glint in Akira's eyes when he offered to remove the cream smeared on her lip.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. All Because of a Smear of Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder

Sprawled on the ground, her complexion flushed, uniform wrinkled, gorgeous breasts freed from their striped bra, and frosting-smeared lips swollen from a needy kiss, the crisp air felt chilly to Ann in comparison to the heat Akira radiated.

While his hand lingered on her inner thigh, Ann gulped when the finger Akira just stuck into her cake circled her nipple. That glimmer in his eyes reminded her of the effect a Marin Karin would have. Bite marks imprinted all over her ample breasts covered with cake crumbs and lined her neck. Questions from classmates and her team would surely arise but Ann chose to worry about such things later.

Ravenous, Akira descended between her legs to indulge in the arousal that gathered, ensuring Ann could hear him licking her clean and how much he enjoyed her flavor. Rough hands from months of Phantom Thieves work kept her supple thighs spread as he savored his meal. "So good," he moaned.

"You're not being fair! Both of us were supposed to share that cake," Ann whined, clutching at his hair.

"Is that right?" He hummed as she cried out in response to a long lick up her pussy, the vibration set right on her clit. Akira retrieved a piece of cake on the nearby desk by mouth and Ann's entire nervous system nearly crashed fed in such a way.

Ann melted. The sweetness of the filling, the flavor of strawberry complimenting the frosting was almost as amazing as the hand feathering her overstimulated clit. She traced the outline of his cock before freeing and stroking his wide girth. "Akira... I want you." More than cake or sweets, Ann wanted him inside her despite the allotted time that would leave them late for next period with Ushimaru. And it seemed Akira shared the thought.

"Next period starts in seven minutes." Akira nibbled on the shell of her ear, down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder to leave a mark with his teeth. "I don't want to spend _only_ seven minutes inside you."

Ann's cheeks inflated and her grip tightened posessively around his dick. An idea canted her lip into a coquettish grin. "We have enough time for _something_. Sit back, I didn't have enough cake yet."

Akira didn't comprehend what Ann meant until she lathered the remains of her cake on his length. Watching Ann wrap her soft lips and fingers around his thick cock made the thief cry out in a cute way that intensified the heat between her legs. The tuft of black hair at his base tickled as she was pushed down by the hand on her head. Although the artificial sweetness of her favorite treat made Ann's stomach flutter, the desperate moans from Akira were even more delightful.

Right when the school bell rang, Akira released his sticky jism down her throat. Ann slowed her motion to make sure he was cleaned properly. The sultry look on her face when she freed Akira's cock made him want to kiss those naughty lips of hers.

"Mementos today?" Ann asked, though knew the answer the way his erection nudged against her thigh.

"Tomorrow. Plans today."


	2. Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira couldn't wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Enjoy!

Like always, the 5PM trains were jam-packed. People were squeezed together like sardines in a can in the air-conditioned train. Buried within the sea of students excited to get home after an exhausting day of school and adults on their way to work, Ann didn't know how long she would last with Akira.

All day their moment on the roof flashed back to Ann, memorialized in her nerves, pulsing through her body to the point of being unbearable. If Ann knew that waiting until school let out would be such an onerous task, she would have advised Akira to hold until they got home. Not like he would listen, and not like Ann would _actually_ try and talk him out of it. Something Akira knew and had no shame in teasing her, playing with her.

Meticulous caresses when passing back papers for the teacher, fanning her nape with his hot breath while squished up in the crowded hallways, whispering sweet sweet nothings into her ear. Akira fanned the flame of arousal, and practically pinned to the door, feeling his erect cock strategically positioned between her legs–no matter how much he blamed the pushing riders and rattling train car, his smirk revealed it all–left Ann wanting, just like him.

One of his hands relinquished their hold on her hips to get a handful of her ripe bottom. He wedged himself between her thighs. From the cocky look on his face, he felt how moist Ann had gotten since being squeezed against him. Akira bent his head to nibble on the outer shell of her red ear. Only thanks to the sudden announcement that another station had been reached that her moan wasn't heard by the entire train. Something Akira didn't seem bothered by.

"I can't wait to get home." Akira's voice sounded more like a seductive purr against her ear, weakening her already feeble knees. Those tempting words fell into needy pants when the friction intensified, and it worked to drum-up the arousal plaguing her all day.

"Hey, not here!" Really, all it took was for someone to look up from their phone or tablet for them to get caught. Ann wanted to air on the side of caution, even though it would be a lie if his constant touches weren't chipping away at her.

"Something like this won't hurt," he insisted.

Ann tried to contain her voice while her boyfriend cascaded countless bites along her neck, at least careful not to leave any lasting marks throughout his mindless endeavor. Losing that control while feeling his cock dig more into her, teetering so close to the edge that Ann's mouth instinctively parted to Akira's lips. 

Ann felt him through the flimsy material of her red leggings, so defined as if she wasn't even wearing anything. A few moans louder than intended got a side-long glance from a few passengers. Some didn't care while a handful of collected individuals rolled their eyes at why these two high school kids couldn't save it until later. Blame the desirous Phantom Thief leader for that.

A darker red hue surfaced on her face having her hand utilized to unzip his fly. She salivated at the sight but quickly snapped back to reinforce, "S-seriously, we can't do this here!" Though all she could think about while her fingers subconsciously wrapped around his warm girth was how good it would feel once pushed inside her. Finally fed the dick she had been deprived of all afternoon, fucked by it. So caught up in her own depravity that the tear Akira made in her leggings didn't register until his fingers were knuckles-deep inside her. Her eyes went wide, darting everywhere to see if someone was staring.

"Look at me." Akira parted to say, wanton lust dripping off every word. Only in moments like these did he ever showcase that cocky persona that took over once garbed in his thief attire. Once firm eye contact had been reestablished, his tongue plunged right back into her pliant, willing mouth. A catalyst for Ann to use to return to her erotic headspace that diluted her sense of reason for pleasure.

Endearments whispered in the most sensual manner by her boyfriend left Ann hot and bothered. Mindless chatter from passengers white noise, all her senses focused solely on the thick digits that penetrated her. Akira smiled against her neck as she moved in a counter-rhythm to him. "Only an appetizer..." Akira almost laughed at the faint sound of excitement that escaped her lips. "The main course awaits when your room door locks."

Ann whimpered out his name, clamping around his fingers at what awaited her once they had reached her humble abode. No longer any need to hold back the lust and desire she held for him, and more importantly, have a little revenge for this embarrassing–albeit sexually stimulating, which questioned whether or not she might be an exhibitionist–experience.

A sigh of absolute satisfaction drifted off Ann's lips at the euphoria her release brought. However, it would be the desperate pants of Akira which fanned her ear, listening to his voice tremble while fucking into her palm, that really made her shiver. Ann craved more after such a long day. Just a few more stops! At least...

"Attention!"

...that's what Ann wished.

"There is a delay at the next station. We apologize for the inconvenience."

A sense of denial washed over Ann, and among the groans and curses of the passengers that filled the train car, she was by far the loudest and most distraught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a follow-up. The idea is there anyhow. Tell me how you enjoyed this one.


End file.
